eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Heart of Treachery
from an up near in Jarsath Wastes. It is an uncommon body drop. | next = Greed, Deceit, and Destruction!| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Requirements # Must be level 80 - Step 1 # Must have 50,000 faction with Riliss - Step 4 # Speak the Sathirian language - Step 4 # Complete the heritage quest War and Wardrobe - Step 9 (For this heritage quest you must speak the Orcish language) # Gather and turn in collection quest, Our Lady of Betrayal - Step 12 Steps #Once you have the wanted poster, you must go in and kill near and loot . Xenur will spawn when someone on the quest approaches him. He must be killed once for each brigand in the group. Much easier to have full group and few others outside group to nuke or heal for the 85^^^.(Since the release of Mercenaries, this can be done with just the player, and his Merc.(Preferrably a Healer Class Merc.)) (note: Will have to mentor down if 96 or higher as head does not drop if mob cons grey) #Turn in the head to Sulvin T. Smalls of the Far Seas Trading Company. He is on the docks in at #Talk to Noolie Drewb, standing on the docks next to Sulvin. Noolie sends you to the Fens of Nathsar. #Go to Riliss in and talk to Natoss the Seen . You must speak Satharian (Language Quest starts with ) and must have maximum (50,000) faction with Riliss. #Go to in , which is a large rock near the path to . As you approach the rock a caravan will spawn. The caravan consists of (85 ^^^) and four 85^^ friends. All are non-aggro. Slay the caravan to collect . The caravan must be killed once for each brigand in the group. If the caravan makes it to the door of it will run back to the starting point and eventually despawn. It can be respawned by approaching the rock again. #Take the crate to Noolie Drewb on the docks for your reward, is 2 platinum. At level 95, the reward was 5p, 10g, 15s. #Speak to Sulvin T. Smalls on the docks again. He will send you on a search for "Havoc". #Speak to Madame Dulcine the fortune teller in . Madame Dulcine is located in Somborn Village. #You must now obtain four robes scattered throughout Norrath: Robe of the Oracle, Raiment of the Skywatcher, Garb of Souls, Keeper's Robe of Quiescence. You may talk to in to find out about the alternate means of acquiring the garbs. Note that the robes will only be harvestable if you talk to Melvin first! #* : Complete the heritage quest War and Wardrobe. If you have already completed the quest but lost the robe you can purchase another one from the Shady Swashbuckler on the Nektulos Forest docks. #* : Kill in to obtain. This robe is attuneable so it can also be purchased from the broker. You will need to mentor a friend so the mob is not grey. #**''Optional method for obtaining Raiment of the Skywatcher: clickable chest in Karnor's Castle behind Xalgoz gives you "A Tattered Raiment of the Skywatcher". #* : Kill in . This robe is attuneable so it can also be purchased from the broker. You will need to mentor a friend so the mob is not gray. #**''Optional method for obtaining Garb of Souls: go deep into Chardok past palace to the NPC that takes the books for the ring event. Give him the books and go down to the last room, the chest should be on a shelf on the far side of the room at . Books in round rooms can be pulled one at a time, then the Di'zok's cleared.'' #* : Kill the in . This robe is attuneable so it can also be purchased from the broker. You will need to mentor a friend so the mob is not gray. #**''Optional Method :Head into Sebilis, go down towards VS area, there in the Praetors Barracks area is the box needed .'' #Return the four robes to Madame Dulcine in Loping Plains. #Go to (commonly called Nek3) via the tomb entrance found behind the regular Nektropos Castle. Complete the tome collection quest for Our Lady of Betrayal. If you do not kill any named you will not have a lock out. #Head to (the original version) and go to The Chapel. There is a small tablet at the base of the altar, click it twice (for two different actions), and will spawn to give you your update. She will then tell you that you must "commit an act of vengeance against those who would torture a traitor." #*You must have Our Lady of Betrayal completed (already turned in to a collections NPC) and on you in order for to speak with you. #Now head to and slay any heroic mob near the entrance to the zone to receive an update. The quest will then ask you to collect the following, which are found on level 80+ heroics in (they are uncommon body drops - you will have to kill a lot - also Court of Korucust di'zoks will give updates) #*Collect 40 claws from di'zok prey #*Collect 40 tails from di'zok prey #*Collect 40 beaks from di'zok prey #Return to in the Nektropos Castle Chapel. You will then receive an in game mail. #Check your in game mail to find out that you need to travel to Teren's Grasp to meet Nai . He will be standing up top, near the ledge, across from the front entrance to the building. Kill Nai (85^^^) and his 3 friends (85^^) - You must hail him, at the end of his speech he will immediately attack with his thugs. He kicks. #Go to Howling Stones in Jarsath Wastes and complete the Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep instance. You will loot an item from the final boss's chest ( ). Note: only 1 brigand in group can get the update per instance! #Return to Madame Dulcine the fortune teller in . #Travel to Skyfire Mountains to the Temple of the White Lady. Bring a group with you. Travel across the floating bridge to activate the next encounter by clicking and then right click on the icicle in the middle. Following that you will head across the elevator out again and there you will find (85^^^) and 3 85^^ (Greed, Lies and Deceit) in the middle, on the way back to the entrance. It drops the Drained Heart Gem. #Travel back to Nek Castle 1 and return to the Chapel, examine the gem twice and then click on the dimensional portal on the ground. i.e. the bag that used to be in your inventory. #Congratulations on completing your heroic version of Havoc. STOP! If your goal is to have the Item for the Epic Conversion Timeline, you do NOT need to do the RAID version. You can begin that timeline now. Rewards *